


Hold you like a python

by peterstrahmsdick



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, First time?, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterstrahmsdick/pseuds/peterstrahmsdick
Summary: When Peter Strahm first took up the job, he wasn't expecting to sleep with his boss's daughter.College!AU (kinda).
Relationships: Lindsey Perez/Peter Strahm
Kudos: 4





	Hold you like a python

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday today sooo here u go
> 
> is this self-indulgent idk

When Peter Strahm first took up the business job at Perez Industries, he was fresh out of grad school and had no idea what he wanted to do. He just wanted so he could prove to people that they knew wrong and he could do something good with his life (unlike anyone else in his family). Since then, his opinion had changed - he now wanted the guy's daughter and she wanted him.

The daughter, Lindsey Perez, had been nice enought to show him around, but not nice enough to be a good hostess each time he was there. In the end, Peter ended up arguing about it with her, which led to a steamy makeout session. Since that event, they hadn't been able to act normally around one another.

It was 100% clear that Lindsey and Peter were both horny for each other. There had been many moments and incidents where they had "crashed" into each other or she needed "help", resulting in some very strong sexual tension. The issue was that the only time they had managed to get alone was when she needed someone to go over Lindsey's essays she had written for one of the many courses she was taking. The closest they had ever gotten to sex was her giving him head. 

They had gotten to a point where they didn't give a shit if someone found out about them, but still freaked out at the sound of footsteps approaching them. Both of them were desperate at this point and time was running out before she would leave for college again.

Now, two days before Lindsey was meant to go back to school, it was her birthday.

Peter currently stood on the patio with her father and other men who he didn't know and was not listening to the conversation about bankruptcy, mostly praying she would come through the door and get him away from the group. The last thing he overheard was that she was taking too long to choose something to wear.

To pass time Peter had attemped to become interested in the different types of ways to grill meat. Every now and then he did glance at the door, but Lindsey never came out.

It wasn't until he was on his fourth beer that someone came through the door - to his dismay, it wasn't her. Instead it was one of the maids he had met before and came bustling over to the group, him in particular.

"Sir? She would like to see you, right away." The maid shot him a smile and beckoned him to go inside, "She said she has something for you."

He excused himself from the thrilling conversation and made his way upstairs to her room, knocking on the door before going in. 

"Heard you needed me- oh wow." When Peter entered, he was met with the sight of Lindsey on her bed, wearing nothing but pink lingerie and holding his jumper, "Right, I don't know how long you've been getting ready for, but if you think I'm gona fight you for my jumper back then I'm not. You can just keep it."

"Oh please, it's not like you haven't seen me partially naked before." Lindsey got off the bed and walked over to him. As she came over he got a good look at the set she was wearing - he wasn't gonna lie, she looked amazing in it. She tossed the jumper to him and went to her wardrobe, skimming over multiples items of clothing, "You also left that last time you were here."

"You could've kept quiet about this and I wouldn't of asked for it back." Peter made his way through her cluttered room, tripping on something and using her desk to regain balance.

"Maybe I should have, or maybe I felt so nice to be doing a good thing." Lindsey turned around to face him, pulling his arms around her waist.

Her hands became tangled in his hair as he rolled his eyes, "Great, now put on something that doesn't make you look like the slut you are."

"What, your slut or someone else's?" Now _that_ had caught him off-guard.

Peter roughly shoved Lindsey onto the bed, getting on top of her and pinning her down by her neck. His free hand traveled up her face, moving her hair from her eyes and down to her bra, ripping it from her body. 

"God, what the fuck would your father think if he saw you right now?" He taunted, moving his hand from her throat to her breasts, squeezing one of them.

"Hmm, I wonder. Hey, he'd probably question why his employer was banging his daughter." Lindsey's hands pulled at his tie and shirt, undoing the knot and buttons and attempting to get the clothing off. He slapped her cheek and pinned her arms down.

"You really can't be a whore for less than five goddamn minutes?" She whined and he let out a laugh in response, "Aww, poor baby. Guess you need punishment."

Peter took his tie from around his neck and told her to bite down on it - which she obliged to. Then, he practically tore her underwear from her body, leaving faint red marks from the force he used. Teasing Lindsey, he guided a finger up and down her cunt before harshly shoved two fingers inside of her, earning a muffled moan from her as she struggled through the gag.

He moved his fingers in and out of her quickly, not giving her time to get used to him before adding a third one. There were no incoherent words coming from Lindsey, only moans of pleasure and the occasional whine as his fingers became faster and rougher each time. He used his other hand to fondle her breast, soon moving his hand down to her clit. Moving one of his other fingers just slightly, he managed to find that spot inside her which made her cry against the gag. 

Everything was going well until Peter moved his hand back to her chest and she attempted to stop him, pushing his hand back down to her clit. After she did that, he removed his fingers from her cunt watched as she pathetically threw her head back against the sheets. He took the tie from her mouth and threw it behind him, not needing it anymore. He placed his wet fingers against Lindsey's lips and pried them open.

"Suck." Peter snapped, fed up with her behaving like this, "I really tried to be nice and all, considering that it is your birthday, but you've lost your chance. I'm not gonna play nice with a whore like you." He felt her moan around him as her tongue cleaned her own juices from him.

He pulled his fingers from her mouth and wiped them across her stomach. Using his other hand, he pinned her down by her throat as he pulled the rest of his clothes off, giving up on giving her a treat.

There was one more thing he wanted to do before he actually fucked her - he got onto his knees and got closer to her face, thighs either side of her. One hand rested on the headboard whereas the other held his dick.

“You know, I think I liked you better with a gag in your mouth.” Before Lindsey could give him a snarky comment, he shoved his dick in her mouth, not giving her time to adjust to his size.

Peter guided himself in and out of her mouth as she moaned around him, her nails slightly digging into the backs of his thighs. Each time he went a little further down her throat and each time her nails dug a little bit more into him. His hand moved from himself to her hair, grabbing a load of it and yanking on it every now and then, a cry escaping her body. He moved his other hand from headboard and to the back of Lindsey's head, forcing her to quicken her pace and go back and forth quicker. He groaned as he started to hit the back of her throat.

“God, you really are such a fucking slut.” He growled, his movements becoming rougher and the yanking harder. A cry left her mouth in response.

Peter felt one of her hands move from his leg to somewhere else, only just realising it was to her cunt. He pulled himself from her mouth and grabbed ahold of her jaw, slapping her once again.

“You can’t be goddamn patient, can you?” He taunted her, watching as she writhed against him, desperate for release.

“Please, let me cum! I’ll be your good girl again,” Lindsey cried, her hands attempting to pry him away from her face. He sighed and moved away from her. Pinning her arms down, he positioned himself in front of her dripping cunt, and unexpectedly flipped them around, him now below her.

Lindsey loved him and half the shit he did to her, but she was not expecting to be on top - Peter had flipped them around so she was on top and his dick now inside her. She had no idea what she was doing as her mind went wild, trying to think of how to get the most pleasure from this. He could sense she was confused so he brought his hands around her waist, slowly guiding her back and forth. 

"Happy birthday, whore." He bucked his hips up into her, earning a small squeak from her as she proceeded to grind on him.

"Wait, this was the surprise I was getting?" She never finished her sentence as Peter gripped harder onto her waist, a small wince of pain escaping her lips. Lindsey lifted herself up until only the tip of him was inside her and then dropped back down - each time she moved her hips in a figure of eight as she felt him move his hips up to meet her on each thrust down, her ass slapping against his thighs. Lindsey dug her nails into his shoulders as she quickened her pace whilst his mouth went to her neck and collarbones, biting into her skin.

Peter moved his hand from her waist to her clit, rubbing small circles over her. He watched as she panted and bit her lip, moving up and down lazily as she tried not to cum. She threw her head back and he held her in place, rotating his hips and massaging the spot inside her unstil she clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her cry. Lindsey's orgasm rocked through her - leaving her with her legs shaking and walls tightening around him. Of course, he fucked her through it as her thighs gave out and she dropped down onto him. 

He flipped them back around and went to his ruthless, animalistic pace. Peter's hands pinned her down at her neck and the waist, leaving her completely useless. She whimpered as he tore through her, not being able to think straight whilst her fingers went to her clit. He brushed her hair back as he pounded her, only just realising how fucked out and pliable she was under him.

Lindsey was so hot and tight around him that it didn't take long for him to cum. Peter slowed his pace and stroked her cheek whilst she just whined at him, fingers slipping in her own cum as she tried to work herself a second orgasm. 

"Don't stop, oh please don't." She cried, patehtically thrusting her hips back at him.

"Is this really what you want, slut? Me, to leave you completely fucked out and desperate for me?" He forcefully thrusted back, watching as she went limp against his power.

"Oh god yes, please!" 

Peter groaned out, removing his hand from Lindsey's neck and filling her. He fucked her into it whilst she managed to make herself orgasm for a second time. She clenched around him and he collapsed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

Lindsey combed her fingers through his hair as he pulsed and twitched inside her as she felt his cum leaking from her where he was still in her - a flush crept up her neck due to how embarassed she felt from loving the feeling. His hands roamed her body as tongues met teeth, both still not that far down from their highs. 

When the aftershocks finally disappeared, he slipped out of her, getting some tissues to clean the both of them up. Peter threw them in the bin and watched as she got up, searching for fresh underwear and slipping them on. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms aorund her wiast and pressed his lips to her soft ones in a very brief kiss before pulling away and putting his clothes back on.

"So, all of that was okay?" He questioned her, now fully dressed and waiting for her to choose something to wear.

"i thought it was good, ended up enjoying it, so yeah, you did good." Lindsey tossed a pair of jeans and a top onto her bed, picking up a pair of socks as she walked past, "Why'd you ask?"

"Y'know, just wanted to make sure I wasn't too rough with you. Don't wanna treat someone like you the wrong way." He passed her bra back to her which she took.

"Oh please, each thought about you is improper, I have to get off somehow." She clipped her bra back together and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling the jeans on, "That probably sounds weird, but after all that shit you just did, you can't complain."

Peter laughed softly, still waiting for her to finish. Once she was done, they left the bedroom and made their way back outside and tried to act like they didn't fuck. To their shock, nobody was outside except for the caterers cleaning up and her mother, looking quite distressed. As soon as she cuaght the sight of the both of them, she let out a shriek.

"Dear god, where the hell have you been, the party is over now!" Her mother stormed over to her and prodded her in the chest. 

"Nothing strange, I just needed someone to proofread my work and we got carried away with time." Lindsey strained a smile at her mother as she stared at her daughter suspiciously, "Well, I should wave him off, seeing that everyone has gone home."

Before her mother could say another word, she guided him back through the house to the front door and watched him as he left the building.

"Today was interesting, Miss Perez, didn't know you were _that_ vocal." Peter laughed as she she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, thank you for giving me a good time before I have to go back to university. Um, it was good." Lindsey tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My pleasure. Oh, and before I forget, there's something left on your desk for you." He started to walk away, "I'll see you soon." He kept walking, hearing the door click shut. He sat in his car and awaited for his phone to go off, hoping she found his gift. Luckily, it did go off and he answered the call to a angry-sounding Lindsey:

" _I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I do not need pictures of your fucking dick_."

**Author's Note:**

> i am making a part two haha
> 
> goodbye :D


End file.
